Reading HTTYD FanFiction
by SapphireWolf2002
Summary: One on Berk everything was there until a scarlet flash swallowed all of Berk. The HTTYD cast find them selves in a place called The Wolf Den. "Hi I'm SapphireWolf2002, call me Sapphie. Today I am going to read you all Fanfiction." This is my first fanfic so no flames. Please read and review. Please vote and send me what fanfics I should read to them. SapphireWolf2002. T paranoid
1. Chapter 1

On Berk

Berk, Hiccup and the gang were at the dragon academy deciding today's activity that consisted them practicing their abilities of stealth and tracking. The rest of the other Vikings were randomly wandering around, doing Viking like things (I couldn't think of anything else) or watching the grass grow. In a matter of seconds every single person or Viking on Berk disappeared in a flash of scarlet.

~~~~~~~~~~~^x^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Wolf Den

"Hello Vikings of Berk!" a cheery voice spoke, breaking the silence. The Vikings of looked around searching for the owner of the voice, Stoick was first of the Vikings to speak, "Who are you and where in the name of Thor are we!" As if on cue a girl ran into the room and sat in a large beanbag. She had black hair that some covered her right eye with glasses and wearing a blue hoodie, some tights and leather Converses. "Hi everyone, my name SapphireWolf2002, called me Sapphie. I have brought you all here to the Wolf Den to read some HTTYD fanfiction." As she finished she waved her hand in a strange hand motion and some multi coloured bean bags appeared. Before Stoick could ask Fishlegs spoke "Um excuse me but what is a fanfiction?" he asked. "Well Fishlegs a fanfiction is a story one writes about another story but they are different stories that are somewhat similar. Ok so everyone may you please sit according to the order. So Hiccup in the green beanbag, Astrid in the light blue beanbag, Fishlegs in the yellow beanbag, the Twins in the orange beanbags and Snotlout in the red beanbag . Everyone can sit in the remaining beanbags; dragons can sit next to their riders. Well enough of me let's start."

_Dragon Talk _(I want to spice things up X3)

Normal Talk

**Fanfic**

**Well I hope you liked it so far, I wrote/typed this because I though well I have read fanfics about them watching the movie or series and stuffs so why not. Please Read and Review. No flames this is my first ever fanfic. I am also sorry for any slow updating I am very busy but bear with me. Thank you!**

**For ideas of what HTTYD fanfic I could read for them review and vote if I should bring in the other dimensions *Big 4 .1, Dagur+Others .2, Alvin+Other .3 or the older gang .4* later on. Also when I'm doing a chapter I might just read them a chapter per chapter or some bits of it other HTTYD fanfics because I have read some that are amazing but are over 30 chapters. **

**I love you guys! **

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I looked at the reviews. 10 already! Yay! To me that is accomplishment. Sorry for slow update! **

**Roxy Emeralds: Cool Sure. I will find a fanfic that will support it too. So I'll bring them in maybe next chapter. X3**

**DragonLover: Sure I'm working on it. XP**

**Greath: Here you go! XD**

**Fanfic ideas: Yeah I have read that one. I loved it. I'm thinking of doing it but yeah! ****J**

**Hiccstrid ship: Sure but first I'll read it then do it.**

**Guest: Cool also I'll read it first. Already that sounds good. ^x^**

**A random surprise: Cool I'll read that and then bring those guys in too. **

**CaIHaveAHug: I like those suggestion, Crevice is a good one I have read that one. So good!**

**Mikowmer: Thanks for the suggestion, it will help and already I have received many suggestions, but still thanks.**

**Splendidguy44: Thanks for the support. **

**Well let's start! ^x^**

"Ok, first up is a poem called 'Three Words' by Greath." Announced Sapphie. "And its staring characters are: Hiccup and Toothless. This is going to be fluffy!"

Everyone waited for the fanfic to load. "_I wonder what this will be?" _asked Toothless_. "Shush!" _crooned StormFly_._ Tuffnut on the other hand said, "Wait! How is a poem fluffy? My stuffed yak.." Ruffnut wacks Tuffnut on the helmet "Uhh, I mean our stuffed yak is fluffier than a poem." "Wait. What's a poem?" whispered Tuff to Ruff. "Its words doofus!" answered Ruff knocking him off his beanbag. "SHUT IT WILL YA!" growled Sapphie. That shuted them.

**Three Words**

**I love you**

**The three words that I try to say**

**I love you**

**Ever since that day**

**I love you**

**It has become my objective to let you know**

**I love you**

"Why does it keep saying 'I love you' over and over again?" Snotlout complained. The other teens glared at him, making him shut up. _"Now I see how strong Hiccup and Toothless' bond is."_ Commented Meatlug. "_Of course I love my rider!" _Toothless answered proudly but inside was blushing hard.

**Each heart beat is a word**

**I love you**

**Each night it's in my dreams **

**I love you**

**Each time I see you**

**I love you**

**But you can't understand me**

**I love you**

At this point Toothless' cheeks swelled up in a blush luckily only visible to the dragons but Hiccup was as red as ever. "_Oh my. I bet they know it is me." _said Toothless worried. "_I bet they are." _ Said Barf and Belch in a teasing tone.

**Each day is a new day**

**I love you**

**To try find a new way**

**I love you**

**For each passing day**

**I love you**

**I look for a way to say**

**I love you**

**And when you know**

**I love you**

**Will you stay with me?**

**I love you**

**Will you abandon me?**

"I will never abandon you bud." Said Hiccup. "_Me too!" _crooned Toothless.

**I love you**

**Now that you know my deepest secret**

**I love you**

**Do you love me?**

When it finished, everyone including the dragons all felt teary. "That was so fluffy!" squealed Sapphie. At that moment Hiccup and Toothless hugged. "Ahhh!" Sapphie squealed again before fainting. Everyone panicked a bit.

**Oh well that ruined the moment. Well thank you for all the reviews. So read and review! Keep voting for**

**1. ****1. ****Big 4**

**2. ****2. ****Dagur and the other Berserkers**

**3. ****3. ****Alvin and the other Outcasts**

**4. ****4. ****The older gang**

**I love you all! ~ SapphireWolf2002**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the votes are in:**

**1. Big 4 : 3**

**2. Dagur and the other Berserkers: 0**

**3. Alvin and the other Outcasts: 0**

**4. The older gang: 5**

**So the older gang it is. So a bit later in the story I'll invite the rest of the Big 4. **

**With the reviews: (I ain't bother answering right now. :P Sorry)**

**Sorry for slow updating.**

**Here's Next Chapter:**

"Um anyone find a bucket of water!" yelled Hiccup. Sapphie seemed to have fainted due to the 'fluffiness' from the poem. "Got one!" shouted Astrid. With that Astrid splashed Sapphie awoke with a strangled cough. "Wait. What?" she asked still dazed. "Oh! Ok! Sorry about that! Well let's read another one. Here's one, it's called 'Arachnophobia' by keep-me-posted." "What kind of name is keep-me-posted?" questioned Snotlout. "Well what kind of name is Snotlout Snotface?" snapped Sapphie. "See cat, no wait terror got ya tongue?" she said smirking. "So again the main characters are: Hiccup and Toothless but later on Stoick will be mentioned. Since I'm in a good mood the summary is: **Could it be? A mighty Dragon like Toothless…afraid of spiders? HTTYD OneShot.**"

After hearing that everyone bursted out laughing. "_Shut it!" _scowled Toothless, already he was embarrassed that they knew, but is has also been told to other people. Hiccup was laughing so much that he was clutching his sides. Received a whack on the head by none other the embarrassed Night Fury. "Ok enough teasing; poor Toothless will snap but later he will have his revenge." Sapphie smirked, high fiving Toothless.

**Hiccup** **awoke with a start. He looked out of his window and groaned. It was pitch black outside, therefore still late at night. He turned to the noise that had woken him up. Hiding high up on one of his bedroom's beams was his Night Fury, shivering. **

**"Toothless?" The boy questioned, concerned. "What's wrong?"**

**The dragon whimpered in response, his eyes never leaving the far corner of the room. Curious, Hiccup's eyes followed Toothless' gaze and landed on the black speck about the size of his thumb, crawling about.**

**Hiccup was never really afraid of spiders. Mostly because before recently, dragons were more of a problem than a few insect killers. He looked at his dragon, then back at the bug.**

**He sighed. "Toothless, it's just a spider. Will you go to sleep?"**

**The dragon continued to stare, his body still shivering slightly. **

**"Oh, Gods, don't tell me you're actually afraid of it!"**

Again everyone, except the grumpy Night Fury where laughing their heads off. Hiccup noticed that his dad hasn't made his appearance yet but thought maybe a bit near the end but a dramatic one.

**Toothless' loud moan spoke for itself. The boy hung his head. Knowing full well wouldn't get any sleep until this was taken care of, Hiccup limped out of bed. He grabbed one of his boots and headed forth to the spider, making as little noise as possible [which is insanely hard when you've got a peg for a leg]. **

**He raised boot and squashed the bug right in its place. **

"Poor spider, what has it done to you?" asked Astrid. "Well." Answered Hiccup "It woke me up in the middle of the night, you guys (referring to the teens) don't want to see me when I am grumpy and lack sleep would equal a lot of… well destruction." "Cool!" answered the twins.

**When he lifted the shoe away, Toothless was right by his side, staring at the new mess on the floor.**

**"There," Hiccup yawned. "Now go back to sleep."**

**The dragon snorted at the deceased spider and stamped it into oblivion with his paw.**

Now it was Hiccups turn to ask Toothless. "Now what did the spider ever do to you?" Toothless snorted, "_Oh shut up Hiccup or I'll stamp you into oblivion." _

**"Easy, bud," The boy said, pushing Toothless away. "No need to go sick on it." He released his hands from the Night Fury's harness and headed back to his bed. When he turned around, he noticed Toothless was still there, watching the unmoving the bug.**

Hiccup groaned.

**Hiccup groaned.**

"Awkward." Said Tuffnut.

** "Buddy, it's okay. It's dead. You can sleep now."**

**At the word 'dead', the dragon blinked and sadness suddenly filled his eyes. Hiccup rolled his eyes. ****_You've got to be kidding me,_**** he thought.**

**The boy sighed and walked over to his dragon. He rubbed the back of his own neck. "Would you… feel better if I gave it a…a proper burial?"**

**Toothless' head perked up at that, excitedly. Hiccup nodded and headed to the kitchen to get a jar. When he scooped the dead bug into the clear container he thought to himself, ****_If I'd have just done this in the first place, before squashing it, I could be in bed by now. _**

"Poor Hiccup." Giggled Astrid.

"Wasn't so smart huh Hiccup" teased Snotlout.

**Shrugging silently to himself, he headed to the backyard, Toothless right behind him.**

**Grabbing a shovel along way, Hiccup stopped when they were about ten feet from their home. After digging a shallow hole, he opened the jar and let the bug fall perfectly into it. Then he buried it with the dirt and dropped his shovel and jar to the side. **

**"Alright," hiccup yawned out, turning on his heel. "Bedtime." He glanced at Toothless, who was sniffing the newly grounded dirt pile.**

**The boy breathed out. "Yes, Toothless, it's still in there. We can go now." **

**But, instead of following his human, Toothless just plopped down in front of the buried bug, starting. Hiccup noticed his head was slightly bowing down. Raising an eye brow, he joined his dragon, mimicking his movement.**

**After a few short moments, Hiccup turned to face him, "So, uhm, wanna say a few words?" **

**Toothless gave him a look that balanced between curious and annoyed.**

"_Really?" _questioned Toothless.

"Bad joke." Answered Hiccup.

**Hiccup choked out an uncomfortable laugh. "Sorry, bad joke." He cleared his throat.**

"Awkwa…" Tuffnut spoke but was silenced by Astrid. "…rd" finished Ruffnut. Astrid face palmed in frustration.

**The Night Fury turned to leave, but before Hiccup had the chance to follow him, the dragon returned with a rather large twig in his mouth. He carefully placed the stick onto the makeshift grave and started a few seconds longer.**

**Hiccup started in awe at what Toothless was doing but didn't question it. Suddenly, the dragon blinked and turned away from the 'burial service' and looked at his human.**

**Hiccup smiled, "So, ready for bed?" **

**Toothless yawned in reply. Taking that as a yes, the boy walked towards the house, alongside his dragon.**

**Just a moments before entering the house, however, someone suddenly yelled in a deep voice, "Ahh, a spider!" **

Everyone, minus Stoick, where either holding in their laughter or failed doing so.

"Well dad, you did get a dramatic entrance!" smiled Hiccup.

**The pair walked a couple of more steps, but were interrupted ****_this _****time by a loud bang that made the entire hut shake. **

**"Yeah, take that ya nasty vermin!" Stoick's voice boomed seconds later.**

Everyone, again were laughing, either at Stoick killing the spider or Sapphie's poor impersonation of Stoick's voice.

"Poor spider!" yelled Hiccup between his laughs. Stoick glared at him ,which said 'Shut it!'

"Wait, ok there is one more bit!" yelled Sapphie.

**Toothless looked at the boy with those eyes again. Hiccup sighed for the fifth time that night. "I'll go get my shovel." **

On cue a laughter erupted, most where thinking 'poor Hiccup.'

"Well I guess everyone enjoyed that." Said Sapphie. "But I have a bigger surprise for you guys." Looking over to the door that appeared out of nowhere. "Come in guys!" Came in 6 cloaked figures that came onto the stage. (I forgot to mention that earlier.) The figures pulled down there hoods. Everyone was dumb struck. They were older versions of the teens. "Ok, everyone meet older Astrid, older Fishlegs, older Snotlout, older Tuffnut, older Ruffnut and older Hiccup! These are the teens when they are 19-20 years old." (After movie 2 and another warning there might be spoilers.) All females seem to be all looking at Hiccup especially, seeing how handsome he became in 5 years. "Hi!" said older Hiccup awkwardly.

**Well I ended it there, I didn't really know how to introduce them so yeah. But yeah as I promised, the rest of the Big will appear when the time is right. **

**Please read and review.**

**Love ya! **

** ~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have been very busy with school coming back I will rarely be able to post. To make it up to you guys the next chappie will have HTTYD2 feels and lots of reactions. I may take a while until I will be able to post it. Thank you for staying with me for a while! Love Ya! Here's today's short chappie for a filler for the next one.**

YNAME is younger version

ONAME is older version

After a few moments YHiccup fainted. THUNK!

"Well that went better than expected." Said Sapphie casually. "Since the older gang are here let's invite their dragons here too and continue where we left off." With that Sapphie motioned her hands in a circular formation and then created a portal. [I'm a mage ;3] Bounding out of it where the dragons, they sat there for a couple of seconds to comprehend what was going on. Toothless suddenly stood up and pounced onto OHiccup licking him with puddles of saliva. "Oops, we forgot about YHiccup. Quick get a bucket of water!" commanded Sapphie pointing to the Twins. Frantically they ran to find one then tipped it over YHiccup. "Ba-wah?" stuttered YHiccup. "Mornin' toothpick!" greeted Gobber. [A/N: I nearly forgot those guys were there] "Oh, hello Mr Meathead!" answered YHiccup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gobber~andYHiccup~kept~sending~back~insults~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok let's not finish that, so let's read another one. Alright this is a short poem called 'Two Best Friends' by MadMaxLaxBro. Summary is: **If Toothless and Hiccup died fighting the Red Death in a poem. **So it will be sad." At that moment Stoick was a bit teary however Gobber was already crying. "Um, haven't started yet?" pointed out Sapphie.

**Two best friends flying high.**

**Two best friends exploring together.**

**Two best friends masters of the sky.**

"Yep." Said Hiccup.

**Two best friends side by side forever.**

"Yep." Said Hiccup. ["Yep." Said Hiccup. LOL]

**Two best friends saving the day.**

**Two best friends flying even higher.**

**Two best friends couldn't get out of the way.**

**Two best friends falling into the fire.**

At this point everyone, including the older gang, started to cry. Toothless and Hiccup hugged each other while YAstrid, Stoick and the teens came over to hug the duo.

**Two best friends lying side by side.**

**Two best friends with a bond not understood by others.**

**Two best friends with a friendship that never died.**

**Two best friends together forever as brothers. **

"Yep!" sniffled Gobber, "Those two are like brothers!" bursting out with a cry.

"The feels!" yelled Sapphie, eyes full of tears. After a moment of silence, "Alright let's get back to business. I also have a surprise for everyone."

**I'm so sorry but cliffy. I'm already working on next chappie. But warning there are HTTYD2 spoilers and a lot of feels. **

**Read and review.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**I'M SORRY EVERYONE. SINCE SCHOOLS COMING BACK AND CANBERRA IS NEXT WEEK I WILL RARELY BE ABLE TO POST CHAPPIES BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST. THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THIS FAR. FOR ME THAT IS A HUGE ACHIEVEMENT. THANK YOU! **

**LOVE YA**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'M BACK AND I AM SO SORRY! I am very tired from Canberra.**

**With the reviews. I will do my best. Thank you for the reviews. I love them! XD**

**Here is todays chappie this one is a filler one. I'll try post another one soon but it will be short.**

"Wait what is it?" asked Stoick.

"Uh Uh. I will tell everyone after the next, next, next fanfiction." Said Sapphie with a smirk. [Ain't telling you guys yet! TROLL!] "Ok so this one is called 'What?' by FulltHrottle3639 and there is no summary, this one is a one-shot."

**Snotlout had finally worked up the courage. He was going to do it tonight, in front of everyone at the great hall for dinner.**

"Oooh. What are you going to do Snot?" asked YTuffnut.

"Duh! I don't know!" yelled YSnotlout.

**He spotted her sitting with the rest of the gang at Hiccup's table. He slowly approached, not wanting to draw attention to himself. When he got just behind her, he bent down on one knee and tapped her on the shoulder.**

"Who is her and why are you kneeling down?" questioned YAstrid, felling a bit worried.

**"Astrid, will you marry me."**

"What!?" yelled everyone. At this point both Astrids ran to the bathroom. "Down the hall door on the left!" yelled Sapphie after them.

**Astrid was having a great night. First, she had a great flight with Hiccup around the island, then they went to the cove to have a little fun (just kissing jeez), but at dinner, something happened that she didn't see coming in a million years.**

"Oooh, so that is what these two lovebirds do when they have a fun time together." Smirked ORuffnut, but was still disgusted with Snotlout's proposal.

**Snotlout just proposed.**

"Gross." Complained OFishlegs.

**He just...why?**

**A look of confusion crossed her face for a brief second until she did something Snotlout never expected.**

"What is she going to do? Kiss him!" yelled the Tuffnuts. As if on cue the Astrids came in and pounded them to the pulp.

**She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, that the hall went silent and looked over at her. Noticing the crowds confusion, she realized Snotlout was serious, which made her laugh harder.**

**"Hiccup proposed to her the night before and was going to announce it when you got here", Ruffnut said.**

At this the four (the Hiccups and Astrids) blushed. "Oooh!" said the Tuffnuts with a very, very, very punched up face.

**Snotlout then looked at Ruffnut and said, "You know, you really look beautiful tonight."**

This time it was the Ruffnuts who ran for the bathroom. "Down the hall door on the left!" yelled Sapphie.

**He never woke up again.**

Everyone winced at that. "Well thanks to that story the bathroom is disgusting! I'll have to call Reggie to call the cleaner." [Reggie _was_ my pet carpet snake. Now he is in the wild. I miss him. L] "Let's has a break, so there are a couple of doors. The Combat Room, the Library Room, the Flight Room, the Lunch Room, the Forbidden Room which only I can access, the Game Room and finally the Bathroom! Vamoose!"

**Hi everyone I'm back from my trip to Canberra, I'll tell you one thing never have a roommate that sleep walks, never ever turn off the heater [still trying to find out who did it] and skiing is hard [It. Is. Very. Dangerous!] I'm sorry for being away for so long. Cuz I don't always have free time I can only do very short one-shots. **

**Love ya!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well. Oh Yeah two chappies today. Short one again though. Thanks. **

**Here is the next chappie. Be warned it will be emotional. I cried.**

After a long nice break consisting of explosions, vomiting, bashing, flying, talking, eating, etc. etc. "Now this one is a character death one, you will be warned. You will cry your heart out!" warned Sapphie. "This one is called 'Safe and Sound' byTreepeltA113." Everyone was already afraid at this part.

**The gods were crying.**

"Wait the Gods are crying?" asked YTuffnut.

"I don't know." Shrugged OTuffnut.

**Hiccup didn't know why. But, as he leaned against a tree, panting, he felt rain begin to fall from the endless black void above. Not a gentle rain, either. This shower drove spikes into the ground with every drop and stung Hiccup's face as though her were being pelted with rocks. It was too early in the year for this kind of rain to start.**

"Oh no." spoke the Astrids turning to face the Hiccups whose face was covered in dread.

**No, the gods were crying. And Hiccup dreaded to know why.**

**He prayed that it didn't have anything to do with the battle he was running from. Hiccup would have given anything to be running in the other direction, to go back and help his friend. The only thing holding him back was the look Toothless had given him.**

At this moment soft sniffles could be heard throughout the room. At this moment the Astrids and the Toothlesses went over to give the Hiccups a big hug. Tears started to fall onto the floor.

**_Go. He'll kill you. This isn't your fight._**

"Who was he fighting?" asked Stoick.

"I don't really know. Maybe Alvin, Dagur or Drago." Answered Sapphie.

"Wait. Did you say Drago. Like Drago Bloodfist." Asking with concern. [This is a spoiler from HTTYD 2]

"Opps! Spoilers Stoick." [Spoilers Sweetie] sais Sapphie.

**It was almost as if Toothless had recognized the Whispering Death that had ambushed the two. Toothless had protected Hiccup from the brunt of the attack, but he still bore cuts from the dragon's deadly spikes—across his cheek, down his arm, a shallow one across his chest that stung as the rainwater dripped into it.**

"Oh thank goodness." Said Stoick quietly sighing in relief.

**Hiccup slid down the tree and closed his eyes. ****_You'll be all right, _****he said to the Toothless in his head. Not the impressive Night Fury that everyone else saw, but Toothless, ****_his _****Toothless—the one that gave him gummy smiles and huge eyes and flights over the ocean every day…**

**Hiccup pushed his now sopping wet hair out of his eyes and listened for the sounds of fighting over the rain. There were none.**

**_He's going to come back now. He's going to come bounding out of the trees and lick my cut, asking if I'm all right…_**

**Stumbling to his feet, Hiccup began to run back through the woods, distantly hearing the sound of his own footsteps in the mud.**

**…****_I'm going to say yes…_**

**He could see it now; the place where they had been attacked, by that big boulder. Nothing was moving.**

**…****_I'll climb on his back, and we'll jump into the sky and fly away…_**

**"Toothless?"**

**Something was next to the rock, black and still. Unconscious. He had to be.**

Everyone one was crying silent tears now.

**…****_we'll go back to the house and go to sleep and it'll be like none of this ever happened…_**

**The soggy ground stained his pants with black dirt as Hiccup dropped to his knees. The scales were wet, and it wasn't with water.**

**…****_he'll be next to my bed, just like when my leg used to hurt…_**

**"Toothless, wake up." The words felt childish, but Hiccup's mind refused to accept the truth: that maybe his best friend had gone where no one could call him back. "Bud, we have to go. Wake up."**

"No." sniffed YAstrid eyes flooded with tears.

YToothless saw his riders disappear and gave his a hug and croon.

**…****_we'll go and watch the sunrise come morning light…_**

**It was too much. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' black hide, imagining that he could feel life pulsing under it. His shoulders shook. "Please wake up," he sobbed.**

Everyone was crying their hearts out. Even the dragons.

**…****_you and I'll be safe…_**

**Water trickled relentlessly over his face, mixing with his bitter tears. "Please," he whispered.**

"No." said both Hiccups with tears in their eyes.

**…****_and…_**

**The gods were crying.**

**…****_sound._**

**And Hiccup cried with them.**

"It was so emotional!" cried Sapphie with a box of tissues.

**The feels! Well I don't have anything to say but. Read and Review. [I forgot to say that last chappie] Thank you!**

**Love ya!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. So the next chappie will take a while cuz it is going to be long. This one is a short one again. Please vote at the bottom of the chappie for what story should I start on. Thank you for the reviews. I love them!**

"Okay kay, this one is a suicide Hiccstrid Fanfic." Said Sapphie. "Wait, what does Hiccstrid mean?" asked Snotlout. "Well, Snotlout it is a pairing in How To Train Your Dragon, the story you guys are from, for short HTTYD. Also a pairing is a couple that people have, use or like in the story. So in this one and many others Hiccstrid is a combination of the name of the couple, that is Hiccup and Astrid put together. "said Sapphie. "Geez that was a mouthful." Ooohs were coursed around the room. YHiccup and YAstrid blushed. "So this one is called 'Over You' by HttydFan95. The summary is: **Astrid will never get over Hiccup's death, no matter what anyone tells her. Rated T for character death and implied suicide. Hiccup/Astrid**. Well let's start." Said Sapphie. Already again Gobber was crying. Everyone had tears in their eyes. "Excuse me but I have started yet."

**I won't forget you. I won't. They say I will, but I won't. I refuse to forget you, because forgetting you would be forgetting my happiest memories.**

"Young love." Sobbed Gobber.

**I love you, and all I can think about during the day is that I never got to tell you so.**

At this line all females had tears in their eyes.

**I know it's my fault that you're dead. I could have, should have stopped you from going back to fight.**

"It is not your fault." Said YHiccup comforting YAstrid.

**The only one I've told this is Gobber, and he says that his, and I quote, "stubborn, headstrong apprentice would never have backed down from what he knew was right."**

*SNIFF*"Couldn't have put that better myself." Said Gobber.

**I know that, but that doesn't prove it wasn't my fault.**

**It really hurts when I pass by the cemetery and see your gravestone. It makes me face reality; that you're gone.**

**I miss you, Hiccup.**

"Aww." Was heard throughout the room accompanied by choking cries.

**There's no one like you. No one who can make me feel loved, make me feel better, or make me worry.**

**But I'll see you again. When I die, I will join you and be happy forever.**

"Don't kill yourself for me Astrid." Said OHiccup.

**Most people dread dying, dread when their time in this world is up. But not me. I can't wait to join you...**

"Please don't Astrid." Pleaded both Hiccups.

**Berk Death Records**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Died at age 10 fighting Red Death.**

**Astrid Hofferson: Died at age 10, committed suicide. **

"At such a young age." Said Gobber.

"Ok, that one was depressing." Said Sapphie this time with a handkerchief.

**Well everyone that was a super short one again. I decide to some short ones because the next one is all of 'Quit Pressuring me!' so it will be very long. I have some fanfic ideas. **

**1. Lurking Shadows**

**Or**

**2. The Frozen Dragon Prince**

**So I will do both of them, so far I am asking permission for Midnightsky0612 to borrow her song in Frozen Heart but I will make to story longer with a very different ending. And Lurking Shadows is an idea I base off from the Eclipse Arc in Fairy Tail. [I love it!] So vote please. I will in the end do both but which one should I start first. Read and Review.**

**Love Ya!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^ **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi Sapphie here, I am so sorry for not posting for so long, but I made this one extra-long. I am nearly done this Fanfic. And, yes I am working on other Fanfics. I have so many ideas! Thank you for sticking with this story so far. Love Ya! Also, I keep forgetting to mention this but the real Fanfics in this aren't mine, so I can't change anything about it or the plot, info, e.t.c. So give gredit to the writers. **

"Alright so this one is called 'Quit Pressuring Me!' by CeCdancer that is in progress but think it is a nice one to continue with," said Sapphie, searching on her laptop. [Since this one is In-Progress, in this chapter I'll just type up what has been published so far] "Ok, summary: **'We all know how Fishlegs interrogation went, but how did the rest of the teens do?"**

**Chapter 1: Tuffnut**

Everyone was listening contently for the story to start, that got some wondering, and how did they go? YFishlegs at this point remembered this and felt that something terrible was going to happen.

**"Tell us what you know about the dragons, boy," said a gruff voice, similar to an Outcast's.**

**"Why should I tell you? And what do I get in return?" asked Tuffnut, who had been tied against rock.**

"Whoa. What? It's my turn?" YTuffnut said with a dumb folded look plastered on his face. YRuffnut sighed at her brother's stupidity while the other Vikings were getting a bit worried. "Ah, brings back memories." said OTuffnut. "Yeah, I remember you were as scared as ever." cackled ORuffnut. "Guys!" hissed OAstrid.

**There was a long pause before the voice started up again, "You'll find out soon enough," it said as a feminine scream filled the cave.**

**Tuffnut paused, "Ruffnut?" he asked, squinting to see through the darkness.**

**"Tuff?" came a hoarse reply, "Is that really you?" asked Ruffnut.**

**"Uhh, yeah?" answered Tuffnut, "Um, why do you sound like that, sis?" he asked. **

Many face palmed at his simple mindedness, "I don't know!" yelled YRuffnut punching YTuffnut in the stomach.

**There was no reply.**

**"Ruff?" asked Tuffnut.**

**Suddenly, something whipped into the air, causing Ruffnut to scream. Tuffnut desperately tried to fight his way out of the ropes, wanting to find his sister. He fought against his bindings, "What are you doing to her!" he yelled.**

"Wow Ruff I have never heard you scream before." Commented YFishlegs.

"Yeah Sis!" answered a slightly confused YTuffnut. While the rest of the teens were waiting for the next part the Vikings were fidgeting around trying not to look worried much.

**The person laughed darkly as Ruffnut screamed even louder—Tuffnut swore he heard something hit the ground. He started to sweat as he heard his sister's pants fill the cave. He grew frantic, "What do you want from her?" he yelled.**

**"My boy, it is not what I want from her…but what I want from** **you," the voice said, chuckling slightly.**

**"From me?" Tuffnut asked in a small voice.**

**There was another long pause, this time accompanied by Ruffnut's distressed screams. Tuffnut's breathing grew rapid until he blurted out, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything!" he cried.**

"Aw! Little boy wants his big sister." Teased YSnotlout.

"Shut up! I'm acting!" snapped YTuffnut.

"Yeah. Right." Said OSnotlout.

"Wait I didn't know you could act Tuff?" questioned OFishlegs.

"Yeah. I thought you hated acting!" said YRuffnut.

"Um… Aw. Shut up sis!" yelled YTuffnut.

**The person laughed, "I knew you would come around," it said, pushing Ruffnut into him. Tuffnut could feel his sister shaking, "What do you want to know," he asked in a broken voice.**

**"Tuffnut," Ruffnut stuttered, "Don't tell them…please…" she begged, gripping onto Tuffnut's arm.**

"Wow sis you do care." Said OTuffnut.

"Hush Idiot!" hissed ORuffnut.

**"If you don't tell me, your sister is going to get it," the voice said.**

**Tuffnut took a deep breath, "Hiccup rides a Night Fury named Toothless, they lead the dragon academy…thing. Astrid is the prettiest girl in the entire village, and she rides a dragon named Stormfly, she's a Nadder. Then there's Fishlegs, he rides a Gronkle…and they're both pretty big. My idiot sister and I ride an completely awesome Zippleback, named Barf and Belch—he's completely awesome, did I mention that already? Lastly there's Snotface—er, I mean Snotlout—he rides a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, and they're both troublemakers," he admitted.**

"Idiot!" said the Astrids. Everyone face palmed at his stupid description.

**The voice didn't reply.**

**"Umm, hello?" said Tuffnut as he felt Ruffnut's grip loosening.**

**Ruffnut let out a scream as she was pulled away from her brother. Tuffnut's eyes went wide, "What are you doing to her? Let her go!" he yelled.**

**The person said, " You didn't give me enough information…so you'll have to make a sacrifice," it smirked.**

**Tuffnut thrashed, "Take me instead!" he yelled, "I can take you all through Berk, I can spy undercover! I can take you through all the underground tunnels...and I can also show you all the dragon's weaknesses!" he yelled.**

*Sigh* "Oh no Tuff." Said YHiccup.

**…**

**Suddenly, there was a flash of light as Toothless and Hookfang lit up the torches, revealing his friends—who did** **not** **look happy.**

**"Great acting Ruff!" praised Hiccup, "But, Tuff!** _**What**_ **was that?" asked Hiccup.**

"See! I was acting!" exclaimed YTuffnut.

"Oh I didn't know you could do acting or even think." Teased ORuffnut.

"That was the dumbest thing that I have ever seen! Oh...er, heard," agreed YSnotlout.

**"That was the dumbest thing that I have ever seen! Oh...er, heard," agreed Snotlout.**

"Creepy." Said YHiccup.

**"That was even worse than me," said Fishlegs, astonished.**

"Yup." Answered ORuff.

**Now while Ruffnut could've been making fun of how weak her brother had sounded during his test, she couldn't help but wonder why he had said those things about Astrid…**

"Ha! I told you Ruff is jealous of Astrid!" yelled YSnotlout.

"Well it is because she is pretty," stated ORuffnut counting her fingers, "She is second best, she is Hiccup's girlfriend and do I need to list anymore?"

At the comment YHiccup and YAstrid were blushing madly.

**"—Ruff? You have anything to add?" asked Hiccup.**

**Ruffnut looked up, "No," she said, letting her gaze fall to her boots—surprising everyone.**

It sure did.

**Hiccup cleared his throat, "Okay then…" he said, uncertainly, "I guess we can work on interrogations some other time," he said, "Ruff? Can you untie your brother?" he asked.**

"Aww! I don't wanna!" complained YRuff.

**"I guess so," she sighed.**

"Yo! Hic, can yah find a doctor! Something is wrong with Ruff. I think we broke her!" announced OTuff.

**"Great," he said, "Meet us back in the Academy when you've finished," he said, receiving a nod from Ruffnut. The teens looked at each other and shrugged as they left the cave. Ruffnut set her torch down and slowly trudged over to where her brother was and began unwinding the ropes. Usually when the twins were together, they would either be arguing or at least be talking…but they were** **never silent. Well, except for now…**

"Ruff?" YTuffnut asked awkwardly.

**"Ruff?" Tuffnut asked awkwardly.**

"What," YRuffnut spat.

**"What," Ruffnut spat.**

"I think I'm starting to get scared now." Whispered YHiccup to YAstrid.

'Sigh'

**Tuffnut tried to make eye contact, "Uh…what's wrong?" he asked.**

**Ruffnut didn't reply.**

**"…Sis?" he asked.**

**Ruffnut sighed, "Am I really that annoying?" she asked quietly.**

**"…What?" he asked.**

**Ruffnut sighed again, "You said that Astrid was the prettiest girl in Berk…" she mumbled.**

"Yeah you jerk!" spat ORuff.

"Thanks for the compliment Tuff." Replied OAstrid.

"Wait? What is a compliment?" asked YTuffnut.

"Idiot." Whispered Sapphie, face plaming.

**Tuffnut was taken aback, "Wh-what?!" he stuttered, "I didn't—I mean, I don't know about—" he said.**

**Ruffnut finished the untying the last knot, "Just forget about it," she said, getting onto Barf.**

**Tuffnut stared at her blankly, "Come on, we don't want to keep Hiccup waiting," said Ruffnut.**

"Yeah last time he made us have to clean the Dragon Stables." Said OTuffnut.

"Yeah that was horrible." Answered ORuffnut.

"Nice to hear that Hiccup has gotten stricter." Said Stoick.

""Yeah, so glad." OSnoutlout sarcastically replied. "When I disobeyed his 'very' important orders I was used as his sword fighting dummy." He shivered at the memory.

At that comment everyone looked over at the Hiccups.

"What? He was getting on my nerves and I had to practise my sword fighting, I can't get sloppy." Defended OHiccup.

**Tuffnut scrambled his thoughts as they flew back to Berk in silence. Tuffnut couldn't help but steal quick glances as his sister, who seemed to be quieter than usual. Tuffnut didn't know what he did...but he told himself to never do it again, whatever** _**it**_ **was.**

**Chapter 2: Astrid**

**"Why do we have to wear these stupid masks?" asked Ruffnut, pulling on the itchy material that was wrapped around her face.**

**"Shhh, we need to be quiet so Astrid doesn't hear us," hushed Hiccup.**

"What are you doing?" asked YAstrid.

**"Why?" Tuffnut asked loudly.**

**Hiccup sighed, "Not all interrogations are planned, Tuff," he said.**

"Ohhh." YTuffnut.

**"Ohhhh," said Tuffnut, "Wait, so why are we doing—"**

**Hiccup cut him off, "It's Astrid's turn," he said, "And I want it to be a surprise."**

"Hiccup." OAstrid asked." What are you planning?"

The Hiccups shrugged.

**"That's great, because I love surprises!" exclaimed Tuffnut.**

**"Great!" Hiccup said, thrusting rope into the male twin's arms, "Then you can tie her up and bring her outside," he said.**

"I am going to kill you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" snarled the Astrids.

"I hate suprises." The Tuffnuts mumbled.

**Tuffnut's face fell, "…I hate surprises," he mumbled, trudging into the Hofferson household. Tuffnut wearily glanced around and slightly pulled his mask down. He peered into her parents bedroom, hoping that they wouldn't wake up to find their daughter missing.**

**Slowly, Tuffnut climbed up the stairs into Astrid's bedroom, where she lay asleep. Tuffnut gaped at Astrid, for she was wearing no shoulder pads and had her hair down. He closed his mouth and sneered—Astrid was** **not** **going be happy about this…**

"Of course not. You Idiot!" screamed Astrid.

**Astrid's screams were muffled as Tuffnut gagged her with the rope, and then wound the rest of it around her writhering body. After successfully—and quietly—completing his mission, Tuffnut grabbed Astrid and ran out the door—where the teens proceeded to take her to the darkest, most unknown part of the woods.**

**Tuffnut clumsily threw Astrid down and proceeded to unwind the rope covering her mouth…**

"YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL!" screamed YAstrid tackling YTuffnut.

"Ha ha!" laughed YSnotlout, pointing do to the passed out Tuffnut with a black eye, bruised jaw and scratches all over his face.

YHiccup quietly chuckled but YAstrid still heard him.

"OH I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU MR!" sreamed YAstrid chasing YHiccup.

Let's just say that things didn't end out so well for him in the end.

**"Son of a half-troll! What in Thor's name do you think you are doing?!" she cried as she struggled to free herself from the ropes.**

**Hiccup cleared his throat and stepped closer to her—Astrid couldn't see anyone because the teens had all worn black—and growled, "Where is Hiccup? And—****_most importantly_****—where is that Night Fury of his?" he said in his best 'Dagur the Deranged' voice.**

"Aye." Spoke Gobber

**Astrid swallowed, "Hiccup, this isn't funny," she squirmed.**

**Snotlout purposely rustled the bushes before emerging, "Out with it!" he yelled, "You don't know what** _**we're**_ **capable of," he sneered in his best 'Alvin the Treacherous' voice.**

"Aye, Aye. With you Gobber." Replied Stoick.

**Astrid pulled her shoulder's back, "You can't make me!" she yelled.**

**"We'll see about that," Hiccup boasted, "Bring out the prisoner!" he yelled.**

"Wait there is a prisoner?" asked OTuff.

**Tuffnut clumsily ran out from his hiding place, "Astrid!" he gasped.**

"Oh bother." Replied YTuff.

**Astrid paused for a moment—that voice sounded so familiar…**

**"Oh Astrid," said Snotlout in a sing-song voice, "Did you miss your Uncle Finn?" he jeered.**

**Astrid gasped, "….Un-Unc-Uncle F-F-Finn?"**

"Wh-What?!" gasped YAstrid outraged.

**"Astrid? Is that really you?" Tuffnut said, trying not to laugh, "My! Look how much you've grown!" he exclaimed.**

"Oh oh." Sang Sapphie.

**Now it was Fishlegs' and Ruffnut's turn to make their appearance, "Alright! Break it up! The party's over," Fishlegs' grunted in his best 'Savage' voice.**

"Aye." Giggled Gobber.

**"Wait!" Astrid called.**

**The teens smiled inwardly...Astrid had fallen for it!**

"I hate you!" said OAstrid, while punching OHiccup.

"No you don't!" he replied cheekly. [Does anyone know that reference? If you do comment and you get a shout out! ^x^]

**Snotlout got back into character, "What is it now?" he sighed.**

**"…Can I make an exchange?" she asked quietly.**

**Hiccup thought about it, "An exchange hmm?" he said, "Like what?" he sneered.**

**"Anything!" she shouted.**

**Snotlout stepped even closer to Astrid, "Tell us where the Book of Dragons is," he said, "…and help us conquer Berk," he said.**

**Astrid froze, "Conquer…Berk?" she asked quietly.**

**"Did he not** _**just**_ **say that?" huffed Hiccup.**

"Shut up." Spat YAstrid, still ticked with the other teens especially Hiccup, even though this is a FanFic.

**Astrid's face had contorted into a mix of emotions, "…Can I just see him first?" she asked in a small voice.**

**"Then you'll tell us where the Book of Dragons is?" asked Snotlout.**

**Astrid sighed, "…Yes," she muttered.**

**"And how to conquer Berk?" asked Hiccup, who was beginning to grow worried.**

**Astrid paused, "…No," she said, as Hiccup sighed in relief.**

**Hiccup shook his head and got back into character, "WHAT!" he yelled.**

**Astrid cringed, "Please," she said, "I-I-I just want to see him," she begged.**

**The teens glanced at each other. If they let Astrid see her "Uncle", she would automatically know it was a them—although they were surprised that she hadn't seen through their disguises yet. Hiccup decided that they should play it safe, so he backed away from her, "No chance," he said.**

**Snotlout caught on, "Grab the prisoner!" he hollered, "…We're going back to Outcast Island!" he jeered.**

**"What? NO!" she yelled.**

**The break in her voice made all the teens freeze-Astrid never openly showed any emotion…so why now?**

"Oh crud." Said the Astrids. [I dislike using said a lot but I can't think of any other ones so bear with it]

**Hiccup felt his heart sink a little, "Come to us when you're ready," he finished, as they quickly made their way out of the forest.**

**The ropes were loose enough for Astrid to take them off, but she didn't. She was paralyzed with shock, completely unsure of what to do. She bit back her lip and shivered as her hair blew in the sudden breeze, sending chills up her spine. Astrid sighed and started aimlessly walking in the direction where she assumed the village was, completely oblivious to her-now concerned-friends** .

"This, um awkward." Sang Sapphie. "I'll just, um, be right back." She said stepping out of the room. "Oh ready, you guys can have a little look around for a bit to cease the tension, just don't touch anything."

**Well that was awkward. Sorry for not updating for a while, I have been so busy. **

**Love Ya!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, Sapphie. So this time I introduced my best friend into this story. She is 12DoctorWhoWolf, we are both newbie writers, she is doing a one-shot, called Altair's Tattoo. Together we make Wolf Crew, we have a channel on YouTube. Sorry for the long wait. Also now finally I'm on school break. I notice in my previous chappies I have errors. Sorry about that. Well here is the next chappie. But I'll answer some reviews since I have the time.**

**Reviews. Wow 49! Yay! The 50****th**** reviewer will get a shout out!**

**guardianofdragonlore: Yeah well with that fanfic the author made them that age so I can't change it except spelling or grammar errors. Thanks for the thought though. Also, yeah they do though but the have many intense reactions so yeah Astrid + Very Bad Incident = A Very Angry Astrid.**

**Lala2010: Yes I am working on it. Thank you for the motivation. ^x^**

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: Well I was pretty sad in that fanfic but I would call that person really a bastard. Also yeah her Uncle Finn was killed by the Flightmare. Watch Fright of Passage so you could get the better idea.**

**mollienaturerocks: Thanks.**

**Tillythedwfan: Yes. Yes, It is. Lately I have been obsessed with Doctor Who and Fairy Tail. I am a Whovian and Otaku. So is my friend Wolfy, which is very obvious, she loves Doctor Who and hooked me into it and is a gamer instead of an Otaku, while I hooked her into Fairy Tail. **

"So, um, I'm back and I brought along my best friend." Sparky snorted. (Who is Sparky?) "Sorry Human best friend, 12DoctorWhoWolf. Together we make up Wolf Crew. [We have a YouTube account]" Announced Sapphie. "Hi I'm 12DoctorWhoWolf, call me Wolfy." As a girl walked in, some of the Vikings fainted. She had short brown hair, and wore an Assassins Creed, white styled uniform, with a one eye tech lens and an augmented arm.(This is her 'work' uniform so she isn't in her casual clothes like i am cuz i don't have my weapons) "So this Wolfy, she is a pro full on gamer, whose favourite weapons is a machine gun and hidden blade." As if on cue Wolfy pulled out her hidden blade and machine gun. At this point all Vikings were already scared of her, if there weren't before, now they were. "No! Wolfy! You put those away." Sapphie ordered. "Aww! "She fake pouted, then Wolfy picked up her weapons and chucked them in the air and held her hands out, when they touched her palm the disappeared in red sparks. The Vikings were slacked jaw. "Also this is Sparky my dragon, my dragon best friend." Then out came a blue and purple dragon, it looked similar to a Night Fury but with strange wings that looked feathery, it had some white surrounding it's eyes. (I'll post a pic on my Deviant Art and put the link into my profile as soon as possible.) "Wait, what species is it?!" exclaimed OFishlegs excitedly. "Sparky is a Star Chaser dragon, I discovered her species and she is the last of her kind. So ok, enough of that lets continue with the story!" Announced Sapphie.

**Chapter 3: Ruffnut**

**Five of the teens were already seated in the Great Hall eating breakfast, awaiting the final member of their group to arrive. They kept stealing glances at the door, all wondering the same thing…**

**"What's taking her so long?!" asked Snotlout, "We've been waiting ****_all_**** day!" he huffed.**

**"It's only been ten minutes, Snotlout," said Fishlegs.**

"You are really impatient Snotty." Said Wolfy. (remember, I ain't bothered)

**A sudden breeze filled the Great Hall, drawing the teens attention to the doors. One of the doors continued to push open, slowly revealing Astrid. The teens grew silent as she trudged her way over to their table and placed herself next to Hiccup.**

**She sighed, "What are we doing today?" she asked.**

**The bags under her eyes, her tangled hair, and her somber attitude did not go unnoticed by the teens.**

"You guys just received your death wish." Whispered Sapphie.

**Hiccup cleared his throat, "We're doing another interrogation today," he said.**

**"That's nice," she yawned, resting her head in her hands, "Who's going?" she mumbled slowly.**

**Hiccup scanned the teens, "…Ruffnut," he said, giving said teen a knowing glance.**

**Ruffnut choked on her eggs, "M-m-m-me-ee?" she stuttered, wiping the food off of her mouth.**

OTuffnut started to snicker but was punched in the face with YRuffnut.

"Dude, you just got punched by your sisters younger self." Teased OSnotlout.

"Burn!" yelled Wolfy.

**Hiccup nodded, "Mhmm," he said, bringing his attention back to Astrid, "You alright?" he whispered.**

**Astrid sighed and faced away from him, "I don't want to talk about it," she said.**

**"Are you sure?" said Hiccup, "It might be better if you—"**

"I don't think she is alright about her Uncle Finn." Said YHiccup.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled YAstrid.

"Sorry." Whispered YHiccup.

There was a tension, so Sapphie blinked over to YHiccup and whispered something into his ear. He smiled a small smile then whistled YToothless over and they ran down the hall. Then she blinked over to OHiccup and whispered something into his ear with OToothless also, followed in suit. Everyone looked confused, even Wolfy, while YAstrid felt guilty. (I don't think I have brought in the older teens dragons yet but well now I have)

"It will all be explained later." Announced Sapphie with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Sapphie just grinned and blinked back to her seat.

**"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she yelled through gritted teeth.**

**The teens stared at her, causing her cheeks to flush crimson. She sighed and hid her eyes, "…I don't think I should come with you guys today," she said.**

**The other teens glanced at each other worriedly, "But Astrid…" said Hiccup, "We need you to help with the interrogation," he said.**

**Astrid didn't reply right away, but eventually she sighed, "…I'll come," she agreed, "But only because I want to see what happens," she said slyly.**

**Ruffnut gulped as the events of last night flashed through her head," Is this…****_really_**** necessary?" she asked tentatively.**

"Aye" whimpered Gobber. (I don't really give him many lines and Stoick too.)

**"Yes," everyone said in unison.**

**Ruffnut groaned and sunk deeper into her chair, hoping that they wouldn't make it unbearable…but somehow she just knew that they wouldn't.**

**The teens had gone to the most rural part of Dragon Island for Ruffnut's interrogation. Unknown to Ruffnut, Hiccup and Astrid had prepared a blood-like substance, as well as handcuffs for the "prisoners". Fishlegs tied Ruffnut's hands behind her back and brought her out into an open area, which was surrounded by many trees and bushes.**

"I'm starting to get a bit worried now." Whined ORuff.

"Really? I think it's starting to get interesting." Replied Wolfy.

ORuff looked confused.

"She is a very violent person, and so am I." answered Sapphie.

The Vikings looked at the two girls on the stage.

**"I'm going to make you a deal," Snotlout suddenly said in his "Alvin the Treacherous" voice, "You can either choose to save your brother or your dragon, but you can't choose both," he sneered.**

**Ruffnut scoffed, "What are you talking about?" she spat back.**

**Snotlout jeered from behind the bushes, "You can save either your brother ****_or_**** your dragon…but only one."**

**"…And what happens to the one I don't choose?" she retorted.**

**"I'll kill 'em," Snotlout said in a matter of fact.**

Wolfy did a devilish smirk, she almost looked like a Dagur the Deranged. The Vikings shrank back.

**Ruffnut laughed, "Oh please Snotlout, you have to do better than that!" she said.**

**Snotlout signaled to Hiccup to alert Barf and Belch to frantically roar—which they did perfectly.**

**Ruffnut paled, "Ha—haha—ha, you c-can't trick me guys…" she muttered.**

**Snotlout then took a dagger and plunged it into the blood-like substance. He pulled the mask—from last night—over his face and walked out into the open.**

**"Since you were taking too long I made the decision for you," he smirked, holding out the "bloodied" dagger.**

**Ruffnut gasped and shook her head, "You wouldn't," she said, suspiciously eying the weapon.**

**Snotlout scoffed, "Oh, but I did," he said, "Never underestimate the power of ****Alvin the Treacherous****!" he laughed.**

"Yeah, whatever." Said OAstrid, even though she was a bit worried what the Hiccups were doing then paled at the thought off what trouble they would cause. At least it wasn't the Twins.

**Astrid gasped. She knew that mask…that voice…that laugh. Astrid swallowed thickly and jumped onto Stormfly without a word. Hiccup turned around, "Astrid…?" he asked.**

**Astrid ignored him and abruptly flew away, not wanting to have anything to do with the people who caused her so much pain. Hiccup watched her leave with worry—he knew what they did was wrong…but he thought that she would've see right though them and beat her interrogation. Hiccup sighed, he really wanted to go after Astrid, but he knew that he had a job to do-**

**The other teens were unaware of Astrid's departure...**

**Snotlout continued, "Bring out the remaining prisoner!" he yelled.**

**Hiccup—who also emerged masked—brought out Tuffnut, "Here he is, sir," Hiccup said in a gruff voice.**

**"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Tuffnut hollered.**

The teens snickered, minus the Tuffs.

**Snotlout came uncomfortably close to Ruffnut, "Tell me what all of Hiccup's secrets are," he whispered.**

**"Why would I do that?" she huffed, "You wouldn't actually kill my brother, would you ****_Hiccup_****," she said.**

**Hiccup pulled out another dagger—which had a pouch of his and Astrid's substance attached to it, only Ruffnut couldn't see it—and held it next to Tuffnut's neck. Ruffnut's eyes went wide as the sunlight reflected off of the metal, briefly blinding her. She shook her head, "We're all friends here…right Fishlegs? Snotlout? Hiccup?" she said.**

**Snotlout signaled to Hiccup to press the flat side of the dagger against Tuffnut's skin, just barely breaking the pouch so the "blood" trickled down his neck. Tuffnut—acting overdramatic as usual—gasped, "Ruffnut! Please! Save me!" he gasped, falling onto his knees.**

The teens, minus the Tuffs and the Ruffs were laughing.

**Hiccup harshly yanked him up and continued pressing the pouch against Tuffnut's skin, allowing more liquid to pour down his neck, now slightly staining his clothes. Tuffnut continued to yelp in pain, "…So, what do you want to tell me now?" said Snotlout.**

**Ruffnut gulped, "Nothing," she said confidently.**

**Hiccup pressed the dagger against Tuffnut's skin for the final time, allowing all of the liquid contents to pour out. Tuffnut gasped in pain and collapsed onto the ground, trying not to laugh.**

"You would make a horrible actor." Spoke Sapphie.

**Ruffnut uncomfortably squirmed, "Hahaha," she laughed, "Get up, idiot," she said.**

**Tuffnut dug his fingers into the ground and forced himself not to move.**

**Ruffnut cleared her throat, "Tuff…" she said.**

**Snotlout laughed darkly, "Tell us all of Hiccup's secrets, and then I'll think about sparing your brother," he said.**

**Ruffnut sighed, "…Fine," she said, not caring anymore, "Hiccup uses dragon nip to calm the dragons down, and all dragons love it when you scratch them under the chin. To bond with a Zippleback, feed both heads at once. To bond with a Nadder, you have to be cautious and smooth their tail spikes down. To bond with a Monstrous Nightmare, you need to give them a little respect. To bond with a Gronkle, you just need to feed them a little bit of dragon nip," she breathed.**

The Vikings all looked shocked including Wolfy, minus Sapphie. Ruff is actually smart!

**Hiccup stared at her with awe and shock. He slowly removed his mask, "Whoa…I don't know whether I should be amazed or worried," he said, shaking his head.**

**Tuffnut lifted his head and spat out some dirt, "Since when did YOU become smart?" he asked, getting up off the ground.**

"Yeah!" shouted OTuff but was punched in the face by his sister, the older version.

**Ruffnut rolled her eyes as Fishlegs cut the ropes off of her wrists, "Maybe because I ****_listen_****," she said, "…But I don't actually ****_use_**** the stuff," she said, shaking out her sore arms.**

**Hiccup looked up at the sky, "Are we done?" he asked rather quickly, "Because there's somewhere that I have to go…" he said sheepishly.**

**Fishlegs looked around, "Where did Astrid go?" he asked.**

**Hiccup scratched his head, "Yeah…that's why I have to go…" he admitted, "I think that she's still really upset about last night," he said.**

**Ruffnut nodded quickly, "I agree," she said, "Let's go."**

**Hiccup stopped her, "I think it's better if I went alone…" he said.**

**"But we're supposed to be your backup!" Tuffnut complained.**

**"Quit your whining, " huffed Ruffnut, slapping him across the face.**

"Oh! Oh! Slap me! I wanna see stars!" yelled YTuff.

YRuff slapped him.

"Harder! I said I wanna see stars!"

She slapped him again and he fell to the floor.

**"Sorry guys…but this is really important," said Hiccup, "I can't have anything go wrong," he said.**

**Tuffnut sniffed, "You think we're useless?!" he cried.**

**"I didn't say that, Tuff," Hiccup deadpanned.**

**Fishlegs waved him off, "We know what you mean Hiccup," he said, "Just get to Astrid."**

**Hiccup offered him a smile and mounted Toothless, "Meet you back at the Academy," he said, taking off.**

**As he left, the remaining teens watched him go, "That's just great," huffed Snotlout, "What are we going to do until he comes back?" he said.**

**"Well Snotlout," said Fishlegs, "You're probably next, so you should probably prepare for that," he said.**

**Snotlout scoffed, "Jorgenson's don't need to…****_prepare_****," he said.**

**Fishlegs chuckled, "If you say so…****_Snotty_****," he said quietly.**

**The twins snickered, "What, do you have no faith in ****me****?" asked Snotlout.**

**"Nope," the three teens said in unison.**

"Nope," everyone one in the room said in unison.

**…**

Snotlout scowled.

**Snotlout scowled.**

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!" yelled Sapphie. "Yeah, now I will show you guys what I told the Hiccups to do for a bit."

She then clapped her hands four times and they were in a pitch black room.

"Here is my Lacrima Vision Room. I am able to monitor things that are going on anywhere in to the world and in other universes."

A screen appeared and showed the sky then two, no three black figures flew past. There was the sound of two Night Fury calls accompanied with shouting and cheering. The lacrima paned above the three speeding shapes showing YHiccup on YToothless; an OToothless without a rider! Then there is OHiccup with his flight suit.

"Wait how is Hiccup flying!" exclaimed YSnotlout.

"With his flight suit." Replied Sapphie. "For your Hiccup in five years' time he invents new things."

"Cool, and haven't watched movie one yet." Said Wolfy.

"Ok, maybe next time I'll teleport the other, other Vikings to the den to watch the movie just before Hiccup's exam."

"Wait he has to an exam! Wow and I thought Vikings didn't have exams."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are two lassies talking about." Asked Gobber.

"Why in our time you guys are made into a movie called How To Train Your Dragon 1 and 2 or HTTYD 1 OR 2 for short. I have seen both movies and the older guys." Pointing to the older versions. "Are from after movie two while you guys are from after movie one. And the other thing that Wolfy and I were discussing was that maybe I could summon your other selves, so you guys from during the events of the movie, so when Hiccup was about to battle the Monstrous Nightmare. I would summon them her to watch the movie. And next time, when the time is right I will summon them again to watch some other stuff yada yada. Then summon you guys to watch movie number two with your older versions from after the movie two. Also Wolfy hasn't watched movie one or two yet. Geez that's a lot to say." Sapphie explained. "Well let's watch the Hiccups a bit more and they were and are getting a telepathic view of everything from here so they can hear and see you."

"Yep!" shouted YHiccup.

"Yeah!" yelled OHiccup.

Continuing with the two or shall I say four they were doing stunts and air tricks such as free falling giving Stoick a heart attack. But everyone watched in awe as the Hiccups and the two Toothless' (I wasn't sure with that plural for so yeah) continued to fly.

"Well, guys time to come back!" announced Sapphie.

"Awww!" whined the Hiccups and the Toothless' (again with the plural, if anyone know how to correctly type it please tell me it will be greatly appreciated)

This time Wolfy clapped her hands four times and everyone, including the Hiccups and the Toothless' (again!) teleported back into the pervious room.  
"Well lets finish this next chapter" said Sapphie.

**Chapter 4: Beginnings and Resolutions **

"Hey Hiccup?" asked YAstrid

"Hmm" YHiccup answered

"Sorry. I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It is alright."

**"Astrid?" Hiccup called as he ran through the woods, "ASTRID!" he yelled.**

**The sudden snap of a twig made Hiccup freeze, "…Astrid?" he asked, cautiously turning around.**

**Astrid heaved a sigh, "What do you want, Hiccup," she said.**

**"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed as he ran over to her, "What happened?" he asked.**

**Astrid wouldn't meet his eyes, "Hiccup…you know that Uncle Finn was very special to me," she said, "I just…I just can't believe you would use him against me," she said quietly.**

"Yes, he is." Said OAstrid

**Hiccup was taken aback, "Oh…" he said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry—"**

**"Sorry?! You're sorry?! For what, exactly?!" Astrid spat, "You've also lost someone important to you," she said, "I would at least think that you'd understand…" she said, turning away from him.**

**Hiccup winced as the painful memories of the last moments with his mother passed through his mind. He shook his head and ran to Astrid, "I don't know if this will do anything…" he said, "But I'd always wished that my dad would've done this when my mother…well you know," he said, pulling her into an embrace.**

**Astrid's eyes went wide for a moment, before she allowed herself to relax into his warm gesture.**

**They stayed like that for a while, "…Thanks Hiccup," she said, stepping back, "You always know how to…fix things," she said.**

**Hiccup blushed, "It was no—OW!" he cried, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?!"**

**Astrid pulled back her fist, "That's for hurting my feelings," she said, leaning in, "And that's…for everything else," she said, blushing slightly.**

**Hiccup smiled goofily at her, "…So," he said, "Do you wanna help with the next interrogation?" he asked as they started walking out of the forest—their dragons following.**

**"Is it Snotlout's turn?" she asked.**

**"I believe so, M'lady," he said.**

**Astrid grinned, "I would love to," she said as she took off in a sprint, "Meet you at the Academy!" she called over her shoulder.**

**Hiccup chuckled and faced the two dragons, "Astrid," he said, "…****_So_**** predictable," he grinned as he sprinted after her with Stormfly and Toothless in tow.**

**After sending Fishlegs to guard Snotlout at his home; Astrid, Hiccup, and the twins began planning-**

**"I say we break him so he cries like a girl!" said Tuffnut.**

"Yeah!" agreed the Twins.

**"Yeah! Just like Tuffnut!" Ruffnut added, looking smug.**

"Yeah! Wait, what!" said OTuff.

**"Yeah!" Tuffnut said, "…Wait, what?"**

**"Exactly," Astrid said, "We need to make it so he gets more than just '****_dust_****' in his eyes," she chuckled.**

**Hiccup looked at her and said, "You don't have to be ****_too_**** harsh," he said.**

"Well yes I do." Said OAstrid while cracking her knuckles.

"Aww, I wanna help too!" whined Wolfy and Sapphie.

**"But that's what we did to Astrid," said Ruffnut.**

**"Yeah! Remember how you made me tie her up—" added Tuffnut.**

**"Okay, that's enough!" Hiccup said, "What I mean is, don't go ****_too_**** overboard," he explained.**

**"So…what should we do?" asked Ruffnut.**

**"Well, what's Snotlout's greatest weakness?" asked Hiccup.**

**"His dad!" said Tuffnut.**

**"…Hookfang?" said Ruffnut.**

**"His 'pride'," added Astrid.**

Spitelout face palmed. "Oh. Boy." He mumbled. (When I was rewatching HTTYD again I was watching the credits until I saw and just found out that Spitelout was voice by David Tennant Fangirling! I love Doctor Who!)

**Hiccup held up his hands, "Ok-ay," he said, "I think we have enough," he said.**

**"Now, to take some action!" Tuffnut cheered, pumping his fist in the air.**

**"Yeah!" Ruffnut agreed as they hit their helmets together.**

**"…Uh guys? We don't even have a plan yet!" Hiccup yelled.**

**Astrid cleared her throat, "I've got one," she said, "Here's what we're going to do…"**

**Snotlout sat alone in his home, "So Fishlegs," he said, knocking on his door, "How's it going out there?" he added.**

**"Uh…good, I guess," Fishlegs muttered.**

**"Good, good," Snotlout said, "…You see anything out there?" he asked.**

**"Yeah…" Fishlegs said, "I see Gobber being thrown into the bath…Stoick getting splashed by Gobber…Stoick chasing Gobber through the village…Oh, and I also see Spitelout being dragged into the forest," he added, trying not to laugh.**

Everyone snickers.

**"Oh, that's very ni—WHAT!?" Snotlout hollered.**

**Fishlegs bit his lip, "I said…Gobber is—"**

**"No, no, no, what did you say about my dad being dragged into the forest?!" he asked trying to see out a tiny crack in the door.**

**"Your father?" Fishlegs asked stupidly, "Oh, ****_your father_****," he slurred.**

**"Yes, my father!" Snotlout huffed, banging his fist on the door.**

**"Well, you see…" Fishlegs said.**

**"What? WHAT?!" Snotlout asked frantically.**

**"—I think they're dragging Hookfang with them now," he said quietly.**

**Snotlout froze, "This is probably just one of Hiccup's stupid ideas," he reassured himself.**

**"I don't think so," Fishlegs said, "The guy seemed to be very tall," he added.**

**"Fishlegs!" Snotlout said, pounding on the door, "I swear, if you don't let me out right now, I'm going to—" he yelled as Fishlegs opened the door.**

**"You're going to what, Snotlout?" he asked.**

**Snotlout ran past Fishlegs and went straight into the forest. He ran until he could run no longer, and collapsed. But with all the noise he had made, he hadn't noticed a new presence…**

**"…Well, well, well…what have we here?" asked a very deep-sounding voice.**

"Ooohh! Suspense. Duh Duh Duh!" exclaimed Wolfy.

**Snotlout held his breath and looked up.**

**Standing in front of him was a ****_very_**** tall figure, at least twice the size of him. He swallowed and stood up shakily, "What have you done with my father and my dragon?" he asked loudly.**

**The person chuckled, "Let's just say…that their lives are in your hands," it said in a gruff voice.**

"Ooohh!" said the Twins.

**Snotlout swallowed thickly as he was handcuffed from behind, "Let's just hope you make the right choice," it said, sending shivers down Snotlout's spine as he was yanked into a clearing...**

"I hate you guys!" shouted OSnotlout.

"No you don't" replied the older teens.

"Well, two more chapters left. Remember how I said that I had a very big surprise for everyone." Announced Sapphie. There nods in the crowd. "Well, I will tell you after we finish this story." (I am such a troll) "Awww!" everyone whined, minus Sapphie. "I know, I wanna tell you guys now but I need to finish this fanfic first." "Please." The Hiccups whine giving her their best puppy dog eyes. There was a pause. "Fine! But only two clues. 'Geronimo' and 'Allson-y.' No! Wait wrong ones. Sorry." Sapphie blinked somewhere and came back with her phone. "Here it is! 'A mother never forgets.' And 'You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.' So enough hints now? And… Most of you have no idea I am talking about. Well except the older guys."

There was silence….

"What do you mean the older teens know?" asked Gobber looking at the older teens.

"It's something Hiccup doesn't want to say right now." Whispered OAstrid.

The other older guys nodded except OHiccup and OToothless.

….

**Well. That a new one. I hope it was alright my ideas are a bit well half asleep but good news schools on break for a while. Yay! Well.. Please R&R. I think there was some errors in this one. So I think maybe two or three more chappies until this fanfic finishes.**

**Love Ya!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay! Another one so soon! So yeah a couple of more chappies I would say two more until this story comes to an end. Also for last time how I would shout out, I decided to do it on my last chappie. Here's the chappie. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except the Wolf Den and my friend and dragon and yada yada but i sadly don't own HTTYD. I also don't own any of the fanfics used in this story.**

"Ok two more chapters until this fanfiction is over but this one isn't actually completed. So we will read until this is up to for." Explained Sapphie. "Wait so we might not ever know how Hiccup's interrogation went?" asked Wolfy. "Correctdomundo….and I am never saying that again." Sapphie replied. Awws were heard around the room. "Come on, let's finish this fanfic so I can tell you my surprise." Announced Sapphie

**Chapter 5: Snotlout **

_**"Their lives are in your hands…"**_

_**...**_

**"That's just great," Snotlout muttered under his breath.**

"Yep, and I'm loving it." Smiled OTuffnut.

**"Excuse me," his captor snapped, "Did you say something?!"**

**"…No," Snotlout sighed.**

**"Good," the person said, pushing him into a clearing, "…Now I want you to take a good, ****_long_**** look at what's in front of you…"**

**Snotlout huffed and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He slowly stood up and brushed himself off, but stopped as something caught his eye, "…Hookfang?" Snotlout muttered, his eyes widening, "HOOKFANG!" he yelled, running into the center of the clearing. Said dragon had been tied up, with no leverage to move. He looked up at Snotlout and gave a wheezy croon.**

**Snotlout fell to his knees, "Come on Hookfang," he said, "Get up…get up!" he yelled.**

**"He can't," the figure said, emerging from the shadows, "Not unless you answer a few… ****_questions_****," it said.**

**Snotlout swallowed, "Questions?" he asked.**

"Questions?" asked YSnotlout.

"Yeah, questions stupid. The 'figure' said so." Replied Wolfy.

**"Questions," the figure replied, "…Oh, and there's...one more thing," it said.**

**"What?" Snotlout asked, "What ****_else_****?" he said, exasperated.**

**The figure chuckled, "Your father will be asking the questions…" it said,**

**Snotlout froze, "My…my ****_father_****?!" he gasped, "****_Here_****?!" **

"My father?" questioned OSnotlout.

"Yes, stupid!" answered Sapphie face palming.

**"Well, since we knew that you wouldn't answer any of our questions, we decided to…get a little help," the figure said.**

**…**

**"SNOTLOUT!" Spitelout hollered from behind the bushes.**

Everyone snickered except the Snotlouts and Spitelout.

**"Dad?" Snotlout breathed, "****_Please tell me you're not actually here_****…" he said quietly.**

**"Oh I am son," Spitelout said in a forced tone, "And you better answer everything I ask you," he said, "You got that?!"**

**"Yes…sir," Snotlout said, stealing a glance at his dragon.**

**"Very good," Spitelout said, "…Question one," he began, "Where does Hiccup keep the Book of Dragons?"**

**Snotlout sighed, "Dad…can't ****_you_**** just tell the—creepy—guy?" he asked.**

**No response.**

**Snotlout groaned, "What's the point of all this?" he asked.**

**"…Do you ****_really_**** want to know?" the figure asked slyly.**

**Snotlout opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, "I'll tell you anyways…" the figure said, "If you don't answer our questions, we'll kill your dragon. It's as simple as that," it said.**

**Snotlout swallowed, "We?" he questioned.**

**The tall man gave a signal, and a smaller—masked—figure emerged with a dagger in its' hand.**

**Snotlout stared, "…Get the just?" the figure smirked.**

**Snotlout nodded slowly.**

**"Well?" the figure asked, taking a step closer to him.**

**Snotlout cringed, "It's under the…bed," he said, averting his eyes away.**

**"I see," the figure said, "…Who's bed?"**

**Snotlout sighed, "...Hiccup's," he said.**

**"Mhmm, interesting," the figure said, "..Spitelout? What's the next question?"**

**"Snotlout!" Spitelout hollered, "How does the chief go to sleep every night?" he asked.**

"Isn't that a bit stalkerish?" asked Stoick.

"Yeah a bit, even though I have stalked people before but that is creepy asking where they sleep." Replied Sapphie.

"Oh… Wait. What!"

"Oh yeah I remember you have stalked many people before for our 'missions', your own curiosity and your well-being." Said Wolfy nonchalantly.

"Wait. What do you mean 'missions', curiosity and well-being." Asked YFishlegs.

"Well to answer the first one Wolfy and I are mercenaries, second one is that I am very curious and one day my curiosity will kill me. Finally at my school the older grades are assigned for the rest of the year 'buddies' and we have to look after them and every single time I get a girl and this time mine happen to become a stalker ever since I gave her a birthday present so on contact and eye contact she chases me saying my name. I imagine it as a rabid dog chasing its food." Replied Sapphie.

"Oh… well you have it tough." He replied

"Yeah" replied Sapphie sweat dropping.

"Yeah everything we go anywhere near that territory I have to shield her." Said Wolfy.

"Ok, we are getting off topic. Let's continue." Said Sapphie.

**Snotlout froze, how was he supposed to know that?**

**"How am ****_I_**** supposed to know that?!" he huffed, exasperated.**

**"You're lying," Spitelout snapped, "…I can feel it."**

"Yeah, a bit creepy." Said Wolfy.

**"What?!" Snotlout said, the sweat returning to his forehead, "Dad, you can't be serious!" he said, subconsciously rubbing his hands together.**

**"YOU DON"T KNOW THE ANSWER?!" the figure screamed.**

**Snotlout forcefully shook his head.**

**The figure straightened back up, "That's enough from you," it huffed, walking towards his partner.**

**"Wait…what are you going to do?" Snotlout asked.**

**"Isn't it obvious?" the figure sneered, "…We're going to kill this dragon," he said, taking the dagger from his partner.**

**"…Hookfang," Snotlout gasped, as he sprinted towards him.**

"Aww you do care." Teased OAstrid.

"Shut it." Said OSnotlout.

**He watched the figure raise the dagger, pull back it's arms and—**

**…****Laugh?**

"Huh?" spoke YSnotlout.

**"Oh…geez Snotlout," it said, removing the cloak, "What a show, my man…what a show," Tuffnut said.**

**Ruffnut jumped off her brother's shoulders, "Right?" she said, high-fiving her brother.**

**Snotlout stopped and stared at the twins, bewildered, "Wh…what?" he asked, stunned.**

**The masked figure reached up and removed her disguise, "Well Snotlout," Astrid said, grinning, "How's it going?" she asked, "Did we…****_scare_**** you?"**

**Snotlout knit his eyebrows together, sweat still pouring down his entire body, "How did you—what is going on?" he asked.**

**The bushes rustled for a moment, and then Hiccup sheepishly emerged.**

**Snotlout crossed his arms, "I'm gonna kill Fishlegs…" he muttered under his breath, "Me? Ha! No way! I knew it was you guys the entire time!" he said, wiping he sweat off his forehead.**

**"Are you sure about that, ****_Snotlout_****?" Fishlegs asked, emerging from the shadows.**

**Snotlout spun around multiple times and cursed under his breath, "Who's idea was this!" he asked.**

**Astrid grinned, "Mine," she said.**

**Snotlout seemed unfazed, "It's only fair," he swallowed, surprising everyone, "That Astrid was the one to plan this," he said.**

**Everyone stared at him, "…Why?" asked Tuffnut.**

**Snotlout shrugged, "Just, because," he said, walking to—an already untied—Hookfang and mounting him, "See you later, suckers!" he yelled as Hookfang took off.**

**...**

**"…Well ****_that_**** wasn't as exciting as I had hoped," Ruffnut sighed.**

**"Oh he's breaking," Astrid said, "He's breaking on the inside," she smirked.**

"She is scary." Said Sapphie sweat dropping.

"Yeah" answered YHiccup also sweat dropping.

**Hiccup sighed, "I knew this wasn't a good idea," he muttered, "Meet me back in the village," he announced, "I'm going after him," he said, taking off.**

**"Hiccup!" Astrid cried as he disappeared from sight.**

**She sighed and turned around, "We should probably follow him…" she said.**

**"Or we could go back to the village," Tuffnut said.**

**Astrid stared at him, "…Or we could go find them," she retorted.**

**Tuffnut stared at her, "…Ugh, fine," he muttered, "But don't expect me to comfort him or anything like that," he said.**

**The teens smirked, "I wouldn't ****_dream_**** of it," Astrid said, as they—once again—took off in search of their friends.**

**Chapter 6: Be Prepared **

**"Today's lesson is…Ruffnut's decision!" Hiccup announced.**

"I think Hiccups gone crazy." Said ORuff.

"Cool!" said the twins.

**Said teen looked up surprised, "Uhh…are you sure? You remember what happened last time…" she cringed.**

**"Well…I believe everyone deserves a second chance," he said, "…Even though it nearly killed half of us," he mumbled, "…Ruffnut?"**

**"Uhh…okay," Ruffnut said, her eyes lighting up, "Err, I'm going to need Astrid and…Fishlegs to help with the planning."**

**"Hey! What about us?" Tuffnut stated.**

**"Yeah! I want to be a part of the action!" Snotlout said, bashing his fists together.**

**Ruffnut laughed, "Okay, excuse me," she said, dragging her twin and Snotlout aside, "We're planning Hiccup's interrogation now, idiots!"**

**"Ohhh," Tuffnut said, "…So why can't we help?"**

**Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Because it would seem too suspicious if we all planned it!"**

**"…Since when did you become smart?" Tuffnut asked.**

**Ruffnut pushed him onto the ground, "We'll get back to you three," she said cheerily, walking away with Astrid and Fishlegs in tow.**

**"…Well that was…weird," Hiccup said.**

**"You're telling me," Snotlout huffed.**

**_Many hours later..._**

**"Today's lesson plan is…Search and Rescue!" Ruffnut announced.**

**Tuffnut and Snotlout groaned, "Not again!"**

**"Remember what happened last time?"**

**Tuffnut laughed, "Yeah, Fishlegs almost drowned!"**

"That doesn't sound nice." Whimpered YFishlegs.

**"Hey! That wasn't funny! …I almost died," he gasped.**

**"Get over it," Snotlout jeered.**

**Fishlegs huffed.**

**"Okay, that's enough," Hiccup sighed, massaging his temples, "…Ruffnut?"**

**"Right. Today we're practicing Search and Rescue…with a little twist," she grinned, "Today, we are going to hide a dragon, and then someone's going to have to find it…with clues!" she beamed.**

**"That's…the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Tuffnut deadpanned.**

**Hiccup shook his head, "That's…interesting Ruff, umm, I'm sure it'll be useful…somehow."**

**"Good. Because you're up first," she grinned, handing him a stack of cards, "Good luck. …And stay here, because we're going to hide Toothless now," she stated, "Come, oh mighty beast!"**

DRAGON POV.

(Wow so long since I have done these.)

"Oh boy" huffed Toothless.

The other dragons snickered. In a dragon way that is.

**Toothless—glancing back at his rider in confusion—warily followed...the crazy one.**

NORMAL POV.

"Ha! Toothless called Ruff crazy." Laughed OTuff, which earned him a punched in the face by his sister.

**"Okay, I've been stuck with her since birth…and I've never seen her act like this," Tuffnut said.**

**Ruffnut suddenly turned around, "Hey Hiccup, where's your dad?" she asked.**

**"Uhhh...probably patrolling the village on Thornado now…why?"**

**"No reason…but you're sure Thornado's with him?" she asked.**

**"…Most likely," Hiccup responded.**

**"Okay, thanks," she grinned, hopping onto Toothless, "Now, how to ride this thing…" she muttered.**

"Oh no" muttered Stoick.

DRAGONPOV.

"Oh great." Growled Thornado.

(Wait, When did he get here?)

**Toothless growled. He was not a 'thing'!**

"Yep!" growled Toothless.

**Hiccup leaned towards Astrid, "…I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" he asked, watching Ruffnut attempt to work the pedal.**

**"Nope," Astrid said, trying to contain her laughter.**

**"Whoa! Slow down! Toothless!" Ruffnut hollered, as said dragon sped out of the academy.**

**Astrid laughed, "I'm going to go make sure we don't have to end up rescuing ****_her_****," she said, mounting Stormfly, "Boys, make sure Hiccup doesn't start until we get back," she warned, flying off.**

**Hiccup threw his hands up in the air, "I wouldn't dream of it."**

NORMAL POV.

"Ok guys now the moment you have all been waiting for. I need to announce something." Yelled Sapphie

"Yeah. What is it?" interrupted both Tuffnuts.

"Shut it! She hasn't finished!" hissed the Ruffnuts.

[WARNING HTTYD2 SPOILERS] [TOO MUCH FLUFFINESS] [DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT HTTYD 2 SPOILERS]

"Ok, as I was saying I have an announcement. Come on in Valkas!" [Yes, I brought in the Valkas] On cue, came both Valkas out of a portal, which wasn't there before. Seeing them emerge both Hiccups and Stoick [singular UvU] came over to hug their version of Valka. Upon the reunion of the past family, OHiccup and OValka were feeling a bit of grief, missing their Stoick. "Oh, you guys don't think I forgot about you." Sapphie said. "Wait. What do you mean?" questioned OHiccup. "Well, since I'm an S class mage, I can do this." She smirked. With a sliver glow came a portal, and out stepped was an OStoick. [Oh, yes I did it!] "I thought since I made a family reunion why not both." Crying with tears of joy OHiccup and OValka came running up to OStoick, knocking him over. "Dad/Stoick I missed you so much!" cried both OHiccup and OValka. No one, except the future selves, YValka and YStoick, had ever seen OHiccup ever cry, which was quite rare. The other future selves watched in respect, held in tears and sniffles. After a few more moments later OAstrid joined in the family reunion. Their past selves watched in confusion, but stayed silent, while the village was cheering, even though they had no idea what was going on. "Thank you!" cried OHiccup. "Well, I'm sorry to ruin the family reunion but here's the catch after I have finished my time with you Stoick will have to leave. So I recommend you guys to spend time together as much as possible." Sapphie said, sadly. "What! But! But…"OHiccup sighed. There was silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

**Hi Sapphie here so.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLIFFY! I am so evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well a few more until this fanfic ends. Thank you for staying with me this far. Thank you! Read and Review.  
Love Ya!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! A new chapphie, sorry for how some of you guys suggested that I make an alternate ending for 'Quit Pressuring Me!' I just felt a bit bad that I am stealing and copying some other author's idea. Sorry also another reason was that school is back for me tomorrow and I need to finish this story soon. Also 'movielover48' yes I will do and thanks for the PM that is my first ever PM I have ever received! I am sorry of some other people's suggestions, you guy's suggestions are great and I love it just some are too long and yeah, cuz I need to wrap up this story. I am so sorry! Also to the people who voted in the Big 4 I can't bring them into this story but I will bring them in another story that I will create similar to this one for example: Reading The Big 4 fanfiction. I am also working on some other stories. With the HTTYD2 spoilers I am trying to not ruin them for the people who haven't watched the second movie for example my friend Wolfy. I didn't even watch movie one until last year or earlier this year. So here is the next chappie! Please enjoy. I don't own HTTYD or the fanfics used in this story give credit to the respective authors. Sorry for missing errors and mistakes. Enjoy! Kabo!**

"Wait. What's going on?" asked Gobber bewildered looking between the future Haddocks.

"Well…." OHiccup started, but was interrupted by Sapphie. "Sorry, Hiccup but I have to interrupt you on that. But I'll explain for you and because so no unnecessary information leaks for the viewers. Ok Gobber and every other Viking and Wolfy to answer you confusion that I am trying to ease and failing. I can't really and any other future guys can't tell you because of the intense spoilers for movie two and the future."

.

.

-Then there was an electronic whirling sound in the silence-

"The T.A.R.D.I.S! WHERE IS IT!" yelled Wolfy

"The what?" asked Gobber looking at the crazed Wolfy.

"You're a bloody psychopath!" said Sapphie with a smirk.

"High-functioning sociopath with your number!" replied Wolfy with a grin.

"Sorry bout that. It was my phone. Notifications, it seems like some fanfics that I read have updates and some insta stuff, geez. I haven't been on it ever since….the incident." Answered Sapphie; giving off a dejected aura at the last part with tears streaming down her face chibi anime style.

.

.

.

"Ok maybe lets read a humour fanfic." Announced Sapphie with a happy sparkly aura, '_She recovered so quickly!' _is the thoughts of the crowd. "But before we start I need to talk with the Haddocks, the older ones." Sapphie then blinked over to the family and started whispering something to them; they all shared a small smile. Then ran out of the room with dragon (Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher aren't there yet) in suit. Sapphie afterwards blinked back to her seat, "Lets read, how bout, 'Prank Gone Wrong' by ' . .Bob'. So the summary is: '**The Riders decide to pull a prank on Hiccup, but what he does next is unbelievable. Looks like Snotlout's not the only one with muscles! Toothless just ignores everything.'**

"Wait, What!" yells YSnotlout.

"Just let me read it!" yelled Sapphie.

**It was one of those rare sunny days on Berk and, though they were lying in a particularly nice meadow, the teens were not really enjoying it. There were different types of heat, the comfortable, warm heat, and then there was the Hot, feel like it was gonna form a body and suffocate you with its fiery hands kind of heat. They were experiencing the only person able to withstand that heat was Hiccup, seeing as he worked in the forge since he was five. **

"Did you really start when you were five?" asked the young Hofferson girl

"Yep" was the answer given by the Haddock boy (I don't really need to say young or old right now because the future Haddocks aren't there.)

**He was there even now, and they did not want to know what it felt like to be smothered by both bodies of heat.**

**The dragons were enjoying themselves of course, seeing as they preferred warmer climates. They flew above the riders, calling out to each other.**

**Ruffnut groaned in frustration and sat up.**

**"I'm booorrreeedddd. Let's do something."**

**"Well what do you want to do about it butt-face?"**

**"Prank Hiccup. You in?"**

"Oh Dear Thor." Mumbled Gobber.

**"Oh. Yeah sure."**

**Astrid sat up quickly before the twins could walk away.**

**"Woah wait guys." she said, standing up and grabbing them by the collars of their clothes.**

**"We can't prank Hiccup! You know how weak he is, besides, he's working at the forge. We probably shouldn't bother him."**

"That first part you said was very mean Miss Hofferson." said Wolfy "Even if you weren't the one who actually said it."

**They both shrugged out of her grasp. "But we promise we won't drop a bucket of dragon dung on him this time!"**

"Wait, what do you mean 'this time'." Asked Stoick sternly raising an eyebrow. (Like I said the future Haddocks aren't here.)

**"Yeah, or tell him that Snotlout wants to do the fricky fracky with him!"**

"Wait, what is a fricky fracky actually, I don't even know what it is?" asked Sapphie (If anyone knows what it actually is or means please tell me cuz I just don't know. I would be greatly appreciated.)

**"Wait you did WHAT?" Shouted an enraged Snotlout. Now Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs knew why Hiccup had ran away screaming every time Snotlout came near him for a month. Fishlegs turned green and ran of with Astrid following him, as their unforgiving brains gave them that image. They returned a few moments later.**

Oohhhh….

**"Oops, did I say that? Nope, just kidding" said Ruffnut said, giving an obviously fake smile.**

**"So are we gonna prank him or what?"**

**Snotlout, though still pretty miffed, agreed. The boredom was killing him and he didn't want to pass up the chance to prank Hiccup. Fishlegs just shrugged and went along with it and Astrid, not having else to do, joined in.**

"Oh boy." Said Hiccup. (yeah watevs ;P)

**After coming up with a plan and searching the village they found it. The storeroom with the weapons only the toughest Vikings used. This was because they were so heavy.**

**They had decided to get the heaviest weapons there (an axe, hammer, sword and a mace) and bring them to Hiccup. Ask him to polish it and sharpen, then stand back and watch the show.**

**Snotlout pushed them out of the way and said watch and learn, ladies. He then proceeded to grasp the handle of the axe and pulled. And pulled. But it wasn't budging.**

Everyone burst out laughing, minus the Snotlouts.

**The twins burst out laughing while Astrid just sighed in annoyance and went to pick up the axe. It didn't budge. She tugged as hard as she could, and it moved a centimetre.**

Once again everyone burst out laughing, minus the Astrids, and then everyone was silenced when they received the Hofferson girls' death glare.

**The laughter died down quickly. It was common knowledge that Astrid was the strongest of the teens. And if she couldn't even lift it, how were they gonna bring it to Hiccup if they could barely lift it? They tried calling for their dragons, but they just flew away.**

**Later, the teens all lifted at once. They gasped as they felt the weapon slowly crushing them. The twins were in too much pain to make snarky comments right now.**

"Hahaha!" teased YSnotlout.

**It had taken them all morning and a bit of the afternoon to transport everything to the side of the checked to make sure Gobber wasn't there, then knocked.**

**"Oh hey Astrid! What so you need?"**

**"Hey Hiccup. Can you please polish and sharpen those weapons? Their my mom and dads and they've become dull." She said, pointing over at the pile of weapons.**

**"Yeah sure, no problem. I'll give it back to you when I'm done, okay?"**

**"Okay. Bye!" she said running of.**

**Hiccup looked at her amusedly, then walked over to the pile. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astrid watched from a place where they could see him, but he couldn't see them. They sniggered quietly and got prepared to walk out and help him, then they saw it happen.**

"Oh! Oh! What's gonna happen!" yelled OTuff.

**Hiccup, scrawny, weak runt of the litter Hiccup picked up 2 weapons effortlessly and walked inside. Only one weapon took all the teens to carry, and Hiccup had just carried 2 of them. Their jaws dropped to the floor.**

"Um. Isn't that a bit exaggerating." Said Hiccup.

"Nah! Just keep listening. So just take a deep breath and listen." Replied Sapphie giving Wolfy a smirk which confused the Vikings but was returned by her friend, Wolfy. (Ah! I keep referencing stuff!)

**"No. That is not supposed to happen!" cried Snotlout, storming away angrily.**

**The other teens just left in dazed shock.**

**Hiccup looked at the weapons in satisfaction. They were practically glowing, and one tiny touch would make you bleed. Hiccup put it all in a sack, hoisted it over his shoulder and walked towards Astrid's house.**

**Gobber saw him and walked over towards him waving.**

**"Hey Hiccup need any help with that?"**

**"Hi Gobber. And no, it's fine."**

**"Nah I'll take it" Gobber said chuckling slightly and before Hiccup could protest, he took the sack from him.**

**Only for his hand to snap to the floor.**

Everyone snickered except Gobber who was not impressed. -_-

**"Odin's beard Hiccup! What is in there?"**

**"Just a bunch of weapons Gobber sheesh. I'll see you later!" Hiccup yelled, picking up the sack and running through the village.**

**He saw his dad, and his dad, like Gobber, offered to carry it and took it without consent.**

**Only for the same thing to happen. His arm snapped down, before trembling slightly and lifting the sack an inch above the floor. Hiccup just huffed in annoyance and took the sack again from his dad, ignoring the look of amazement.**

**The same thing happened to him over and over again, villagers coming up to him and offering help only for their arms to snap down immediately.**

**He was very annoyed when he finally reached Astrid's house and handing the sack over to her. Only for her arm to snap down.**

**Hiccup groaned. "Oh, not you to!" Astrid looked at him in confusion and slight amazement. "What do you mean?"**

**"The whole village has been doing that! Taking it then snapping their arms down, while still holding the sack as if it's actually heavy."**

**Astrid just looked at him in amazement and slight awe.**

Everyone in the room wore that expression. '_What if this story was true?'_ they all wondered.

**"Oh whatever. Bye Astrid, see you later."**

**Pretty soon, word spread around like wildfire about the unliftable sack. **

"The unliftable sack!" shouted Wolfy dramatically.

**They had a competition in the arena to see who could lift it. Not even Stoick could properly lift it. They were making such a racket that the noise reached the forge, where Hiccup was trying to concentrate.**

**He finally snapped, mounted Toothless and flew towards the commotion.**

**"Will you all just SHUT UP?! I'll lift the stupid sack."**

**The village burst out laughing, deciding to humour the boy. Hiccup walked to the center, and... lifted the sack effortlessly. With one hand. As if it was nothing but a feather pillow.**

"That really is over exaggerating." Said Hiccup.

**All of their jaws dropped and they gasped. Hiccup glared at them.**

**"There. Are you happy? Because I need to do something."**

**With that, he mounted Toothless and they sped off to the forge.**

**The teens thought one thing. "Maybe they should have just stuck with the dragon dung."**

The teens shrugged.

"Well that one was funny wasn't it, so give credit to ' . .Bob.' now let's have a check on the future Haddocks and have some fun." Announced Sapphie then she clapped her hand six times then they all were outside, in the sky literally. Everyone was screaming except Sapphie. "Calm down everyone, we are up outside the Wolf Den and it is ok you guys won't die. You may think that you are in mid-air, well you are but I am using my magic to hold you guys up here and you are able to control it." The Sapphie started to free fall then was caught by Sparky and flew back up to the others' level. "So be careful cuz you might collide with someone else for example YSnotlout you are about to crash into OStoick who is flying on Skullcrusher, his green (I think his is green, I am not sure. Tell me if I am wrong.) Rumblehorn." With that YSnotlout started to yell, or should I say scream like a little girl. "Watch it YSnotlout!" shouted OStoick. "Hey everyone! Nice view eh!" yelled OHiccup giving his famous grin. He was using his flight suit and OToothless was behind him. "Hello!" shouted OValka. She was above everyone on her Stormcutter Cloudjumper. There was gasp of awe from everyone, well nearly everyone. If you looked at everyone you would die of laughter. Everyone, except Sapphie who was flying on Sparky and would occasionally jump off and the two would race, Wolfy who was flying around in loops whooping and YValka floating around gracefully since she was used to this, was randomly floating around and spinning would occasionally crash into each other. But everything was fantastic! Well most of it!

"Gods this is amazing!"

"Holy mother of Thor!"

Until Gobber wet he skivvies in mid air.

"I think I just wet me skivvies!"

"Gross!"

"This is awesome and scary!"

And the Tuffnuts crashed into each other.

"Oh! I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!"

"Whoo! Hoo!"

"Fantastic!"

"Allons-y!"

"Geronimo!"

Sapphie decided to star freefalling with the Hiccups, the Toothless', Wolfy and Sparky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A~couple~of~hours~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was brilliant!" yelled Wolfy.

"Yep. Now it is time to go inside." Said Sapphie.

"Awww!"

Wolfy then clapped her hands seven times and everyone was in the Wolf Den again. (lol it rhymes) But they were in the wrong room. "Wolfy! You clapped seven times didn't you!" yelled Sapphie. Wolfy grinned sheepishly. "Oops!" The room was Sapphie's dragon stables, it had a Skrill and a Hideous Zippleback. "Well this is my dragon stable with my other dragons that I adopted, meet Eix my Skrill." The Skrill was purple with blue details and a white stomach. (You should all know what I mean.) "Here is Aix my Zippleback. The Gas head is A and the Spark head is X. Not really creative but whatever." The Zippleback was mainly purple with magenta details and blue stomach. (Again you guys know what I mean.) (Also I have the School of Dragons app, my name is Viking-42709506. I have these dragons.) Then a green and brown Terrible Terror landed onto Sapphie's head. "That's Forest my Terrible Terror." She said pointing to the green and brown Terrible Terror on her shoulder. (I don't have this one but I want one.) Wolfy then clapped eight times they were in Wolfy's Weapons and Tech Room. There were game controllers, her tech, wires and weapons everywhere, on the walls, on the floor and the ceiling. This time Sapphie clapped her hands six times and they were teleported back to the I-have-not-figured-out-a-name-yet Room.

**So that is it. Not much to say. R&R! Twanxs!**

**Love Ya!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


End file.
